1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to data processing circuit and method, and more particularly to data processing circuit and method of a memory module, in which the hardware cost can be lowered.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memories are applied to various data storing purposes. FIG. 1 (Prior Art) is a schematic illustration showing an example of a conventional memory 100. Referring to FIG. 1, the memory 100 includes multiple word lines WL, multiple bit lines BL and multiple memory cell blocks, such as a first memory cell block 110 and a second memory cell block 120. Each memory cell block includes multiple memory cells arranged in an array. Each memory cell includes a transistor. In addition, the single memory cell block includes multiple Y-type multiplexers each coupled to a sense amplifier 130.
If the memory is a pre-programmed memory, predetermined data has to be programmed into the memory before the memory is shipped to the customer. At this time, if the operation zone of the memory is insufficient, the memory may have errors when the memory cells are programmed. Therefore, the memory usually encounters a margin threshold voltage test (margin VT test) to find out a column memory cell with a programmed-error. In addition, a column repair operation is performed using a column repair unit in a repair unit block 140 to replace the column memory cell having the programmed-error. However, the memory 100 must have the additional repair unit block 140 so that the hardware cost of the memory 100 is increased.